A Mochida Family
by GRTstoryteller
Summary: Satoshi and Naomi attempt to sustain a stable family of their own...but will their past ordeals at Heavenly Host Elementary haunt them with the flashbacks they never want to witness...(Read and Review-it will be much appreciated)-GRTstoryteller
1. Chapter 1

A Distant past

Naomi Mochida woke in a cold sweat, gasping for breath it wasn't unusual since marrying Satoshi and dealing with not only him but also their toddler son and daughter her stress levels had just risen and not helping this was the constant haunting memories of their dying friends which cropped up every so often.

Her Husband however was in a deep sleep, "seems he's got over it?" she muttered to herself, but he turned to her waking up slightly "what was that,honey?" he asked stretching slightly and focusing on his wife. "oh its nothing...just they keep haunting me?" she sighed, Satoshi looked up at the ceiling "by they...You mean Seiko?" he asked "Not just her,but mainly" she answered nuzzling against the pillow. Satoshi Kissed his wife on the cheek "Try to get some sleep babe" he said settling back down to fall asleep but also placing a protective hand on Naomi's shoulder.

At the strike of dawn, Toshiki (Naomi and Satoshi's son) walked into the room, poking his dad in the face "dad,dad! wake up?" he whined, Satoshi opened his eyes to face his son "what?" Satoshi asked in a stern tone, "Dad...I'm hungry?" Toshiki said, Satoshi sighed and sat on the bed "Your always hungry" Satoshi said before yawning, then looking towards his wife "Naomi?,babe you got to get up?" he said turning to their son and shrugging "Can't have any breakfast pal, if your mum isn't awake you know what I'm like i cremate the toast" Satoshi whispered. Suddenly Naomi sat up in a panic "Satoshi, whats happened?!" She half asked and demanded "Nothing calm down, just the kids are hungry?" her husband replied at this she just got frustrated "I thought someone had died!" She shouted at him, Toshiki sighed "Someone is going to die if i don't get fed!?" he shouted at his parent with a sarcastic tone surprising both Naomi and Satoshi. "Alright lets feed you up" Naomi said leading their son downstairs but not before she glared at her husband.

Satoshi put on his work attire, and adjusted his crimson red tie a number of times before he was set on the length,it rested perfectly against his white shirt but he knew as soon as he walked downstairs he will probably get food thrown at him from one of their kids like yesterday morning. He anxiously walked downstairs only to be greeted by Toshiki and Emiko (Their son and daughter) Talking delicately and not screaming at each other while Naomi stood near eating a piece of toast whilst reading some magazine, Satoshi walked over and hugged her from behind, wrapping his arms round her torso and resting his head against her shoulder "What you reading?" he asked, She turned to him "something you will have no interest in" she replied placing the magazine on the dining table, smiling she wrapped her arms round his neck "good luck at work dear" she whispered kissing him sweetly, after breaking their kiss he replied "yeah good luck with them" and looked towards their children. She laughed and lightly hit him on the shoulder "go...you'll be late...

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

A Mochida Family  
Chapter 2

"Mummy, daddy is home!" Toshiki called out, echoing through the whole house. Satoshi walked through the from door dripping wet from the recent rainfall. Emiko ran over hugging Satoshi's legs "daddy, you're back", Satoshi smiled at his daughter ruffling her hair "How was your day sweetheart?" he asked "good, i learnt how to paint" she beamed up at her father "Wheres you mother?" he asked, Emiko shrugged and went off to find Toshiki "Naomi!,Naomi?!" he called while wandering round the house.

"in here,honey?" Naomi called from the living room "oh right" Satoshi replied walking into the living room to find his wife lying on the sofa looking at a picture on her mobile and he could of sworn he saw a tear in her eye, he walked "hey whats wrong dear?" he asked whilst stroking her hair, "its Seiko her face is removed from these photo's, it's like she NEVER EXISTED!" she stated "shh, its ok...she did exist we know so she was a remarkable friend to us all" Satoshi replied Kissing her forehead. With in a matter of seconds Naomi was sobbing into her husbands chest, and clinging to his shirt for dear life "Please don't leave me Satoshi...everyone abandons me" she sobbed " I will never leave you, don't...(he looked down at his feet) blame yourself for their deaths" he replied knowing Naomi and their children meant more than the world to him, he couldn't bare losing his family. then a flashback occurred...

#flashback#  
"OK Mrs Mochida, here is your baby boy" said the nurse, handing over a squirming infant to Naomi who cradled her newborn in her arms, the nurse admired the bond from a distant "shall i go get your husband Mrs?" the nurse questioned, "yes please, his been sitting in that corridor for hours and he gets really impatient so best go get him" Naomi replied smiling down at their baby boy. The nurse walked into the corridor "Mr Mochida, Sir wake up?" the nurse asked,Satoshi woke from his slumber "yes?" he asked "congratulations you've got a baby boy,want to go see?" asked the nurse. "a baby...boy" satoshi said in delight following the nurse into the room, he went over to his wife's beside "aww his beautiful and can't keep still" said satoshi looking down at his son squirming in his wife's arms, "he has your eyes" said Naomi, Satoshi smiled at her then looked back at their son "really?,i can't tell" he replied. The Nurse chuckled "all men are the same cant see the resemblance straight away give it time and he'll be like a mini Mister Mochida" The Nurse then took the infant from his parents "were just going to clean him up" said the nurse wrapping the baby in a blanket and walking to the other side of the room. Naomi sighed and looked at her husband "well your a daddy now babe, how does it feel?" she asked "fantastic" he replied planting a kiss on her lips whilst cupping her cheek the kiss deepened "Naomi...how may kids do you plan us to have?" he whispered against her lips, "four" she replied with satisfaction, he broke the kiss and looked deep into her eyes "oh please tell me your joking?" he asked, "maybe,maybe not" she replied, oh how she loved teasing him his reaction alone was priceless...  
#FLASHBACK-END#

Satoshi just stayed kneeling, and embraced his wife in a hug that could last forever "it will be alright babe" he whispered into her hair, she snuggled against him resting her head on his shoulder, he took this as a opportunity and his lips lightly grazed her neck "listen my beautiful wife, I'll never widow you" he whispered, she tugged at his collar "Satoshi...i love you babe but we are not having all four children like i predicted", he sighed "thank god for that,two is plenty enough" he answered kissing his wife on the lips.

to be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

A Mochida Family  
Chapter 3

#flashback- School Confession#  
Satoshi had been searching the school for hours looking Naomi, he had searched every classroom apart from the obvious one. He slowly walked over to Classroom 2-9, and stood in the doorway to find her staring out the window at the pouring rain. It was after school and she believed all her classmates had returned home to their family's she held back thinking about Seiko and Heavenly Host little of her knowledge that Satoshi knew something was off from when she entered the classroom this morning her body language alone gave it away making her classmates concerned.

"Naomi, Are you thinking about...(dont say the name he thought) her" he asked, Naomi turned to him "partly, but also i need to ask your advice on something" she said, He perked up a little and sat on a near by chair "well ask, i'm listening" he replied, She fixed her stare on his facial features and said "for a while now i have developed romantic feelings for a boy, but don't know how to tell him" "do i know this boy?" he asked, She smiled a little "yeah you know him really well"she replied "ok is it Yoshiki? or Morishige?" he quizzed, She paused a moment before responding "neither...but his in our class?" she replied. Satoshi was truly rumbled he had mentioned all the boys in their class then it hit him like a bullet "is it...me?" he asked looking up at her "Bingo...took you a while?" she smirked at him from over by the window. "well i don't know how to respond just glad i guess" he replied, She walked over to him and sat on the chair next to him "glad?,is that all?" she asked, but before he could respond she placed a gentle hand on his thigh "I've fallen in love with you,Satoshi?" she said, he turned to her "then I'm afraid i have to do something" he replied, this confused Naomi "what?" she asked, He leaned in and planted a sweet kiss on the girls lips his hand which was previously in his trouser pocket was now resting on her hip, her hands however was firmly round his neck her wrists resting on his shoulder. As the kiss deepened she couldn't help but indulge in what was happening (the boy she had admired all these years was now kissing her) with their bodies this close she realized they were practically made for each other, Satoshi lips moved from her lips to her neck as he tenderly kissed her Naomi loved this feeling and moaned his name "S-Satoshi" whilst also running her hand through his hair, Satoshi kissed her on the lips yet again while she snuggled against him.

#End of Flashback#  
Its now late at night their children are fast asleep, Naomi snuggles against her husband "hey babe, i need to ask you something?" she whispers in his ear, Satoshi turns to her smiling despite not liking that she awoken him "what is it?" he asks holding her in his arms, "Satoshi, I'm scared because i realize i don't deserve this life when seiko is six feet under, she should of lived and i should have died" she said, the words 'i should have died' angered him to the core "don't say that you should be the one dead, cause then i wouldn't have a wife or a mother to my children" his reply made her sob into his chest, he held her in a warm embrace and they stayed in that position till morning.  
"The next day was Sunday, which meant Satoshi had no work, Naomi was first awake and retreated downstairs with their children who decided to eat breakfast remarkably quick and play in the garden whilst Naomi took the opportunity to tidy up the house when Satoshi walked down stairs to a gleaming dining room he was mostly shocked by her effort to have a tidy home. Naomi then walked over to him and kissed his cheek "morning, you alright babe?" she asked morally concerned for her husbands state "yeah i suppose, just a bit tired is all" he replied smiling at her with. Naomi took his word for it and didn't attempt quizzing him further and went to wash up the dishes from breakfast then Satoshi perked up saying "hey Naomi, we need to talk..."  
To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

A Mochida Family-Chapter 4

Naomi sat at the family dining table, "what do we need to talk about,are you divorcing me?" She asked whilst also thinking up reasons why he might consider this sort of action to their relationship. Satoshi sat opposite her and smirked a little at her bizzare question "no,no of course I'm not divorcing you" he paused and focused on their children playing in the garden "...our kids will be starting school soon I've been thinking we should be precausious after what happened unforgivably at that godforsacken place,we should keep a close eye on them make sure it doesn't happen again the last think we need is for history to repeat itself".

Naomi sat silently for a while registering what he had said then replied " yes of course but what if this kinda thing goes on generationly like people suffer then their relatives suffer also that being the case if so our children have no chance" Satoshi leaned back "that's a worse case scenario, they need to be aware...let's strike a deal when they begin high school we will tell them what happened every detail it will scare them bit that must know for their own safety". They had been talking for what felt like forever and the young mochida children came running inside as the sky turned a threatening grey " theres gonna be a storm, and its gonna hit hard" Satoshi said in a creepy voice earning no more then two glares from the children and hit from Naomi.

# its a short chapter I hope you don't mind also I am considering changing my writing style to a script like structure please feel free to keep me informed on weather I should keep this style or change as always Read & Review- GRT storyteller#


	5. Chapter 5

A Mochida Family

chapter 5

Naomi sat in the family home reading a gossip magazine, her husband was at work and their kids was at school she sat bored and more alone then ever. She consider texting some old school mates but then decided against it. Satoshi Would be home from work shortly so the days miserable housework would dissolve. A couple of minutes past until Satoshi stomped into the house clearly not a happy bunny like he was before he left for the office earlier that day "you alright hun?! She called her voice echoing the rooms " yeah I suppose" he mumbled as he walked into the living room.

He slumped down on the sofa beside his wife and focused on a picture of him and Naomi as teenagers carefully placed on the mantelpiece with a candle either side then his attentioned turned to her, "so how's your day been?" He asked attempting to start a conversation. Naomi smirked for a moment then wrapped her arms around his neck "you know what?" She asked this time curiosity got the better of him "what?" He replied in a nervous tone "your really cute, and I like to believe I am really lucky to not only have had you as a best friend but now as a devoted husband its what completes me" she responded he sighed for a moment then Stood up "that's great babe..." He trailed off "...but why tell me all this now?" Truthfully he just wanted to tease her get her off topic a little it was in his nature ever since he was a young boy. She knew he did this kinda thing it was like a warm up act of his. Satoshi Kneeled before the love of his life and ran his hand through her hair "well I know I have a wonderful women in my life and trust me babe she ain't going anywhere" he said before taking off his black waist coat and undoing his crimson tie which hung loosely from his collar. He then picked up his girl bridal style and kissed her tenderly "babe want to continue this in the bedroom?" He whispered seductively... (To be continued)

As always Read Review- GRT storyteller ;)


End file.
